Whore Play
by StillSleepingBy
Summary: "I told you a little who're play is fun." "Yeah I know what we are doing next time." She replied breathily to him. For Perry's b-day. SMUT ALERT.


**In honor of this man, a one shot punk Percy and girly Annabeth**

* * *

Percy POV

"Annabeth, where the fuck are you taking me? There isn't a spot in camp that I don't really know." I said asBromberg guided me along the back edges rest while remaining completely blinded by a bandana.

"Chill out. I promise you have never been here before seaweed brain. Watch out for that branch." She said a little to late as it came and smacked me along the cheek and recovering lip piercing. Let just say that the two of us found out that you can pull a lip ring to a certain extent or it will rip a little.

"Oh great Gods in Olympus, slightly earlier warning next time princess please. If you are good at leading people into battle then I'm pretty sure that you should be able to tell people when to duck."

"Oh suck it up, remember those word when Thalia pierced my belly button in my sleep."

"Yeah but that just adds to the sexy for you. An inflamed lip doesn't look sexy on anyone no matter how hard they try."

"Well let's see if this makes up, take the blind fold off." I did and it was a slight that I loved to see like so many times before.

Annabeth, butt ass naked on a picnic blanket and her curls on her head laying gracefully around her. She was right, I hadn't been to this part of the woods yet which made me wonder who exactly knew about it.

"I had Grover and Juniper set this up for the two of us with the promise they would be able to use it when ever they wanted. It is completely protected by magic so ever if people walk straight past us they wouldn't be able to see or hear us." She said while I twirled the bandana in my hands.

"So what exactly does this birthday present entail. Because normally your offers like this have a very embarrassing cause buried in those curls of yours." And I wasn't taking about her head.

"Well since it is your birthday and all...absolutely none. You get to do whatever you want until dinner and I can't complain one bit. But, you can't put a needle anywhere in my body or skin." That's my girl, "And Thalia said these might help you." She said holding out a wicker basket to me.

I scrunched to her level and opened up the basket. Hell yes these were going to work for the two of us. Thank Gods that me and Thalia had drifted into weird sex conversations and toys came up. I pulled out a few of them and Annabeth looked scared.

"Has the princess meet her match yet? Ready to back down to me." I whisper in her ear and started to slowly push her down onto the blanket.

"I'm not scared, just a a little...bewildered that's all. Not exactly sure how you would use some of those things on me." She breathed out

"You trust me right?" I cocked my pierced eyebrow at her.

"If I didn't then there is no way that I would ever fight with you seaweed brain let alone shop for this stuff in person."

"Well then good. Now arms over your head and eyes shut, no peaking." And as soon. As they were shut, I put the blindfold on her and I slipped on these handy cuffs(pun intended). This should be fun.

"We are going to play a little game whore. I want you to keep those hands above your head and if you put them down to touch anything, I stop for a little to let you squirm like the whore you are. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand. I will be your perfect little whore." She didn't know exactly how sexy those words where to me. Holy Hades this was going to be an experience.

She was quivering already, she was never one to really quiver at anything. But I could just see her gleam start already and all I had done was locked her up. Now where to start.

Her neck looked nice and tender, a spot that she never really let me mark as my own that much because of other campers. But, it's my birthday and my rules. So why not dive right on in.

I wasn't gentle to say the least. I bit down the moment I got close enough, she tried her hardest to stifle her scream. To bad point for me. I traced my tongue up and down the hallows of her throat and tracing intoxicating patterns as best as I could with her shifting her neck so much.

Well, now time for the next course on the Annabeth feast that was her body. And next course was always the main course, that beautiful pierced nipple she got out of spite. What she saw as a trashy marking, I saw as a beacon.

I did my best to just grab the chain hanging down and pulled up on her nipple, almost lifting her body with it. I bet five dollars that she was pissed tha I had not even really touched her yet.

"Persus Jackson, if you don't use your mouth this what why the did you stop." She said trying to pick herself up, but i slammed her hands back down on the ground.

"Because I don't take any orders from whores. You are just a whore, now we will sit here till I say so. Or you can beg and try and make it up to me."

"Please forgive my stupid mistake. There is no way that a whore like me could ever tell someone like you what to do. Please let me make it up in anyway that you see fitting, prehaps spankings." She said looking over in the direction of the basket where I had saw a whip.

" I have a better idea, get on your knees and put you hands in front of you. Now open up like a dounut." I knew this wadalways her least favorite, but she was so God damn good at sucking me off.

She went straight for it, like a little slut would on institinct. Crouching there in her knees worshiping my cock, she wasa slight to behold. A sight I would only ever see. I grabbed ahold of her hair and pulled her all the way in. I knew that she could do it, she had done it once or twice before. She came up gasping for air.

"Please, i want to uses hands on you so badly. I want to feel your length woth mire than just my tounge. I would help you so much more if I could just use my hands." And she was telling the truth, I leaned down and undid them so that she could use her hands which were oh so heavely. I never thought a girl spitting on my dick and rubbing as fadt as she could would actually feel this nice.

She probably had enough right now to start start her own lake. I could help out with this little issue. I bent back over to were she couldn't tell, pick out a favorite I always wanted to try. I stuck the dildo inside of her sharply inside of her and flipped the device on and pulled my cock out of her mouth. I slid my piece of the puzzle over and onto my cock so she got the idea.

"This is meant for long distance couples. I put my dick in the tube and jerk off while it tracks my movement and programs it into your dildo you got there. If you move it while I'm using it, the machine will stop and the fun time is over. I want you to be as loud as possible so I could hesr you from the bottom of the fucking ocean." And then I started slaming it.

and she was an complete reaction from the second I started. She was just a hot bundle of nevers that her boyfriend wouldn't let her get off. But the faces and the noises that this girl makes, you wouldn't want to stop either. I wanted inside now, but I wanted a few pleas first. Those didn't take all that long to get.

"Percy please, I'm a whore and I need it so badly. I wanna get fucked by you so hard that everyone hears even if they can't. Gods please Percy I need that cock inside of me now."

"Well I think you have done well enough for it today. Let's see if this pleases my whore." I unhooked both of us as quickly as possible, waited a second to see her squirm around needing her release then doing the gentleman thing and slamming in and out of my favorite cunt.

And she screamed louder than anytime before. She was clawing deep into my back trying to keep it deep. So I picked her up, slammed her against a tree and just kept on fucking like a man without it for ten years. And Annabeth was probabky worst than me, screaming and moaning english and greek swears. Each of them drove me to drill harder.

And thank god for Annabeth's total birthcontrol from the Godess of Love because I don't think that a normal condom could of stopped all of that. Sad thing is that I left her a second before her climax started. Well lets fix that, I laid her bsck on the blanket and eat the most sweet dessert any man could ask for.

I licked and lapped up all of her juices but they wouldn't stop, like a damn with a leak. I used my tounge and lip ring to do a little bit of work with my favorite hole. Snaking my arms up and oulling on her piercing chain set her over in the most beautiful contorsion the girl had ever done. I scoped her into my arms while she came down from her most powerful orgasms ever provided by yours truely.

" I told you that acting like a whore would be fun." I said lightly.

"Your right. Next time we can, this again please." She said completly out of breath. And next time would probably be tonight.

* * *

**I know its smutty, get over it. The boy needs it.**

**Review**

**~Nikki**


End file.
